Formula Chipmunk
by Genicise1275
Summary: Bored of the normality of doing concerts and going to school, the Chipmunks get a big surprise when offered to drive at a variety of teams in the 2009 Formula 1 season. Just for the record I do not own Formula 1.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: We want to do something else

**A/N Ok I might get reviews along the lines of: "Hey you stole alvinnascar5's story". Well no I haven't; I got his permission to use a similar plot before writing this. The chapter will be similar to his as I need something to lead into the main part of the story. I am a big fan of Formula 1 and the Chipmunks so why not combine them into a story. This might become a series if I get enough interest. You might find that the Chipettes become anchors throughout this is because no female drivers have competed in F1 in its 59 year history (yeah I decided to start with 2009 season).**

In the huge city of Los Angeles, the home of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, millions of fans were gathered around the stage, cheering like crazy with the bright multi-coloured stage lights moving around, as the fans were all waiting for the six chipmunks to appear. They were all wearing their usual attire for the concert. Some wore red, blue, and green sweaters/shirts to show they were fans of Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. While others wore pink, purple, and green shirts/dresses to show that they were fans of Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor. The six chipmunks were getting ready backstage.

"Well, you guys, this is it. This is our last show of the year. We are going to give those fans a show they won't forget. How's the crowd, Simon?" asked Alvin as he put on his red sequin suit and black tie. Simon went and peeked out for a second then came back in.

"Standing room only." said Simon.

"Great!" Alvin said with excitement in his voice.

Simon then finished putting on his blue suit and black tie. Theodore wore the same type of suit, only his was green. The girls were dressed in their sparkling dresses. Brittany was dressed in her pink dress, Jeanette was in her purple dress, and Eleanor was in her green dress.

"Okay, guys, you all ready to do this?" asked Dave.

"You bet we are, Dave!" said Alvin.

One of the announcers for Fox came out onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen are you ready to have some fun tonight?" the announcer asked the huge crowd. The crowd responded by cheering as loud as they could.

"Everyone, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes are all backstage. Let them know you are ready to see them and that you're all ready to have some fun tonight!" shouted the announcer. The crowd cheered loud enough for all six chipmunks to hear them.

"Well then, allow me to introduce to you for the last time this year: Alvin,

Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor!" shouted the announcer as he walked off the stage.

The crowd cheered loud and the six chipmunks heard them.

The stage went pitch-black and that was their cue.

"Go get 'em, guys." said Dave with a smile. The six chipmunks ran onto the stage as steam rose.

The music started and Alvin began to sing into his chipmunk-sized microphone he and the others wore as the lights came back on:

Chipmunks:

[Chorus:]  
Holiday  
Far away, to stay  
On a Holiday, far away  
Let's go today  
In a heartbeat!  
Heartbeat, heartbeat

Chipettes:  
Don't bother to pack your bags  
Or your map  
We won't need them where we're goin'  
We're goin' where the wind is blowin'  
Not knowin' where we're gonna stay

[Chorus]

Simon:  
We will write a postcard  
To our friends and family  
Alvin:

(On the road with Kerouac)  
(Sheltered in Bivouac)

In free verse  
(On this road we'll never die...)

Chipmunks and Chipettes:

Let's go away for a while  
You and I  
To a strange and distant land  
Where they speak no word of truth  
But we don't understand anyway

[Chorus]

Simon and Jeanette:

We will write a postcard  
To our friends and family

Alvin:  
(On the road with Kerouac)  
(Sheltered in Bivouac)

Simon and Jeanette:

In free verse

Alvin:  
(On this road we'll never die...)

Alvin then strummed his guitar and then the drummer hit the cymbal one last time, ending the song. The six chipmunks then ended by doing an exciting pose after the song ended as the pyros went off signalling the end of the tour. The crowd cheered louder than they ever cheered before when all six chipmunks took a bow before the curtain closed. The curtain closed ending the show. The fans then headed to the entrance of the building the six chipmunks would exit from so they could take photos and get autographs. The six chipmunks headed backstage to get changed.

"Alright, girls, we will meet back in the lobby in 15 minutes." said Alvin.

"You got it." said Brittany.

After 15 minutes the Chipmunks were in the lobby ready to give autographs to the fans as they exit the arena.

"Another tour done, you guys performed very well." said Alvin, with a hint of exhaustion in his voice.

"Yep, that was great; I'm surprised you aren't being as boastful like you always are after each show." said Simon.

"I know that, Simon. Okay? Look Simon. I'm tired, worn out, and want to go to bed!" said Alvin, a little bit more sternly.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Once we finish with the photos, autographs, and interviews, we can go home." said Simon.

"I'm with Alvin. I want to sleep too."

With that, the boys finished putting on their trademark sweaters and went to meet the girls.

The girls were doing the same thing as the boys. They were getting changed and getting ready for the autograph, interview and photo sessions.

"That was a great show we all did, wasn't it? Those fans loved it! Now I'm tired and ready to crash on my bed." said Brittany sounding exhausted.

"I see." said Jeanette, a little suspicious of how Brittany talked when she mentioned going to bed.

"I'm with Brittany. I'm tired too." said Eleanor.

With that, the girls finished getting changed and went to meet up with the boys.

The six chipmunks met in the lobby and then headed towards the front door, where a bunch of fans were excitedly waiting. The six chipmunks then opened the front door, and when they did, they were met with repetitive flashes from the cameras, and lots of fans held out autograph books and pictures they wanted to get signed. Tired, but not wanting to leave the fans empty-handed, the six chipmunks happily went around signing autographs and taking photos with the fans a for nearly about 2 hours.

2 hours later, Dave finally showed up and came to pick up the six chipmunks.

"Great job, you guys. Way to keep yourselves up for the fans. I'm proud of you." said Dave.

"Thanks Dave." said Theodore.

"You guys ready to head home?" asked Dave.

Without saying a word, the six chipmunks immediately headed towards the car and got in.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dave said to himself as he walked back to the car. The six extremely tired chipmunks got buckled in as Dave got into the driver's seat, buckled in, and started the car. Alvin yawned as he rubbed his eyes to try and stay awake. Dave heard him.

"You alright back there, Alvin?" asked Dave, keeping his eyes on the road in front of him.

"Tired." said Alvin.

"I know. Good thing it was our last show of the year. You guys deserve a long rest. You all earned it." said Dave.

"Thanks Dave." said Simon as he yawned quietly.

Then, after an hour and a half drive home, Dave, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes all finally walked into the comfort of their house at 10:45pm and the boys went upstairs to their bedroom to get changed into their pyjamas while the girls went into the bathroom to get changed. Alvin then went down to get a cup of ice-cold water to drink because he was feeling warm after the show and needed to cool down.

"Dave?" asked Alvin as he got a few ice cubes from the freezer and put them in his cup.

"Yes, Alvin?" asked Dave.

"We've been thinking about this, and we want to do something else for a year." said Alvin as he finished filling his cup with water. He then sat on the couch and took a sip of water.

"Aaaaah, much better" The other five chipmunks nodded in agreement to what Alvin said about wanting to do something else.

"Really, like what?" asked Dave.

"I don't know. But we just want to do something else for a change that can make us even more popular." said Alvin.

"He's right, Dave. I want a break from this too", said Theodore as he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Don't worry, you guys. I'm sure something will come up, now you all need to get to bed. Alvin, finish your water and then head to bed. It's late and you all have school tomorrow." said Dave.

"Yes, Dave", said Alvin.

Alvin finished drinking his water, put the empty cup in the dishwasher, went upstairs to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and then went to bed. The six chipmunks said goodnight to each other, and then peacefully fell asleep. Dave peeked in and smiled at the sight before him. He turned out the lights and went into the living room.

"Alvin's right." Dave said to himself quietly.

"It would be nice to do something else for once, but what can we do?" said Dave.

He then closed his tired eyes and he fell asleep on the couch, exhausted.

**The song was 'Holiday' originally by Weezer, rewritten for Chipwrecked.**

**Alvin actually wants to do something else for a change? Wow. I wonder what it will be. That is for me to know and for you to find out. Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

watch?v=zTkVKPdyWs0 (remove gaps)

Chapter 2: The next morning

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were all fast asleep in their bunk beds. Alvin and Brittany were on the top bunks; Theodore and Eleanor were on the middle bunks and Simon and Jeanette were on the bottom bunks. The morning sun was starting to rise and then a few minutes later, the bright beams started shining through the blinds on the windows, a few birds started chirping, signalling the start of the day. The four chipmunks, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor heard the birds chirping and started stirring in their beds. Simon saw that it was morning; he got up and stretched before proceeding to wake the others.

"Theodore, girls, Alvin wake up".

"I don't want to", moaned Alvin.

"Alvin, wake up", called Simon again.

The lump didn't budge; Simon sighed and thought "he'll get up when Dave comes up".

"Morning Simon", said Theodore upon waking up.

"Good morning", replied Simon.

"Morning", said Jeanette and Eleanor at the same time.

"Good morning", said Simon followed by a yawn.

"Guys, breakfast is ready", called Dave from the kitchen.

"Just a minute Dave", called Simon and Theodore.

"Theodore you can use the en-suite to get ready, I'll take the main one", said Simon.

"Alright", said Theodore as he went in the bathroom and closing it behind him.

Brittany heard the commotion and got up as well and as predicted she saw the lump occupying Alvin's bed, she sighed and woke him up.

"What? You know I'm not a morning person".

"You're not a day-time person either".

"Brittany I swear I will…"

"Alvin, Brittany calm down and get ready for school go on", said Simon coming out of the main bathroom.

"Ugh fine", said Brittany as she stormed into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

"Pfft stroppy", said Alvin with a smirk going to the en-suite finding it locked.

He turned and counted three chipmunks not including him so he knew it was Theodore in the en-suite.

"Theo, are you almost done in there?"

"Yeah Alvin, I'm almost ready, is your need urgent?"

"No Theo, carry on I can wait", replied Alvin.

"Ok I'm almost done anyway, a minute most".

Moments later Theodore unlocked the door and Alvin rushed in with Theodore shaking his head, "I thought he wasn't desperate", he shrugged and went downstairs.

In the kitchen Dave was sat in the dining room with five plates each with a stack of pancakes on each. This alone made Theodore drool, however the first thing he did though was yawn again and rubbing his eyes. He was followed in by Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor with the absence of Alvin and Brittany. Dave took note of their absence.

"Where's Brittany and Alvin?" asked Dave.

"Bathroom, getting ready", replied Simon.

"Fair enough, there are pancakes on each of your plates and I've put some toppings on the table if you'd like something with them".

"Mm yummy", said Theodore happily.

They sat and started to eat their breakfast, as Dave read the paper; he saw them droopy eyed and yawning.

"Hey fellas, are you still tired? If you are I don't blame you, you've worked hard this year", said Dave.

"Yeah I guess we're still a little tired", said Jeanette.

"Hmm I have an idea", said Dave as he got up and walked over to the fridge.

He took out 6 small bottles of Red Bull, walking back to the dining room table and placed the bottles on the table. Simon looked at Dave like he was crazy.

"Really Dave, Red Bull, no, that's a bad idea", said Simon.

"Come on Simon, it'll help stimulate us for our daily activities, you don't want to fall asleep in class, do you Simon", said Jeanette.

"You know the effects caffeine has on us, don't you?" asked Simon.

"Come on its only one bottle, how bad can it be?" replied Jeanette.

"Fine, you win, but don't blame me if you feel ill afterwards", said Simon.

Brittany and Alvin yawned as they entered the dining room.

"Morning g… is that Red Bull?" asked Alvin.

"Oh no", groaned Simon.

"Yes Alvin, its Red Bull, look I wouldn't allow you to drink it, but you may not last the whole day in your tired states so have at it, one bottle each", said Dave.

"Alright!" exclaimed Alvin as he started to rip the bottle lid off the bottle accidentally shaking it in the process causing a carbonated explosion to occur.

"Alvin!" groaned Dave.

"Oops sorry Dave, I'll clean it up".

Dave shook his head as he watched Alvin clean the mess up. When the carbonated drink settled, Alvin attempted opening the bottle again this time successfully and he took a sip and instantly his eyes lit.

"Whoa, I'm awake".

"No really", said Brittany sarcastically.

Alvin gave her a glare as she sipped her bottle and her body made a shudder.

"Don't you like it, Brittany?" asked Dave.

Brittany shook her head and Dave took the bottle and wiped the top clean and put it back in the fridge. He took another can out of the fridge.

"Here you go Brittany, this might be better", said Dave.

"Thanks Dave", said Brittany.

He looked at the clock and saw that his boys and girls had finished their pancakes; he saw that Alvin and Brittany left 2 each and they claimed they were full. Dave knew he overdid it on the amount again and accepted their reasoning.

"Right guys 5 minutes, go brush your teeth and I'll see you at the front door", said Dave.

"Yes Dave", chorused the Chipmunks and Chipettes as they departed to brush their teeth.

They came back downstairs, Dave let them lead the way to the car as he locks the front door; he unlocks the car and the Chipmunks and Chipettes climb into the car and Dave got in as well.

"Ok buckle up guys", said Dave as he put his seatbelt on.

"Ok Dave", said the Chipmunks and Chipettes as they belted up as well.

Dave drove them to West Eastman High School, as they climbed out they looked up at the old school they have been attending for the last year, they sighed as they waved Dave off as he drove home.

"Have a great day, try to stay awake; I'll see you at 3:00".

"Ok Dave", said Simon.

He drove home, as he approached the house he saw that the postman had been.

"Great the post is here".

He took the post out and started sifting through the envelopes sorting them into bills and junk mail, but he come across an unusual envelope, it was a brown envelope addressing the guardian of the Chipmunks. He thought, "Why not the Chipettes?" he shrugged and opened the envelope, it read:

_Dear Mr Seville, I have heard a little about your band, "Alvin and the Chipmunks" from my daughter. She requested that I try to convince five teams to leave a slot each open for a possible celebrity signing. It is my pleasure to invite you to an official contract signing for the following teams to compete in the 2009 Formula One Season:_

_Scuderia Toro Rosso_

_RBS Williams F1 Team_

_Toyota F1_

_Force India Mercedes_

_BMW Sauber F1_

_I have arranged for the team principals of the teams to meet up in a city hall in California for the contract signing at 10am tomorrow. It is up to the Chipmunks who they sign for. I will personally attend to meet the Chipmunks._

_For more information about the sport here's a link._

_Sincerely,_

_Bernie Ecclestone_

_CEO and President of the Formula One Management_

_Forwarded by the President of the FIA_

_Max Mosely_

Dave's eyes lit up and looked at the letter through once more. "Wow, this is good, I will need to tell them this".

He went straight to his laptop and typed the printed link into the search bar and he got a website that impressed him. Links to the 2008 season won by Lewis Hamilton; he learned about the regulations for 2009 and he saw a video detailing these changes.

"Hmm changes for 2009", said Dave as he clicked the video.

Video commentary:

"Hi I'm Sebastian Vettel, in 2009 the biggest rule change in history of Formula One will spice up the racing, but we still drive cars".

Dave looked at all the small pieces that made up the car; he was amazed; the car was of 2008 regulations.

"This is how the cars looked in 2008, the front wing is now lower and wider, gone are barge parts, vanes and shard girds, the exhaust is further to the rear, everything is slimmer. We can adjust the front wing flaps 6 degrees, the nose has been made over; the rear wing has been made higher and narrower. All this lessens grip, but lessens the weight behind and increases overtaking. The revs have been cut from 19 to 18,000 and we only have 8 engines for the whole season and some of the engines now have to last 3 instead of 2 race weekends. It'll be exciting to see which teams use KERS".

"KERS?" said Dave questionably.

"KERS recovers wasted kinetic energy generated under-braking, it is converted into electrical energy by a generator and stored in a battery, for a boost of up to 6 and a half seconds per lap with an extra 82 horsepower. All at once or in bursts for blocking, but press it too early without enough grip and you'll spin off".

"Oh boy Alvin is gonna love this", said Dave to himself.

"Come back after 11 years: slicks, no grooves, better grip and much more fun and this year the drivers have more influence, we have to do the right thing at the right time".

"I'm definitely going to tell the boys about this after school, but what about the girls, I'll need to talk to Bernie about the Chipettes", said Dave to himself.

**Ooh Dave has been offered a once in a life-time opportunity to have his boys compete in the pinnacle of motorsport Formula One for a season where the rules erratically changed from the previous season. Link to the Youtube video of rule changes to help understanding at the start of chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – FIA official signing

The day went well for the most part, but for Dave; he had so many things to ask Bernie. Meanwhile at school around 12:00pm all the Chipmunks were in their respectable classrooms, Simon and Jeanette were in Science, Eleanor and Theodore were in Geography and Alvin and Brittany were in Maths. Simon and Jeanette were assigned a practical involving precipitates in solution; they were investigating displacement of elements in a reaction between two solutions. Eleanor and Theodore decided to help each other with their work on Earthquakes and start on their overall project about a recent disaster that occurred in the world. While Alvin and Brittany had it easy in Maths; they were doing graphs and since they were in the bottom set for Maths, the work was straight forward.

Alvin yawned as he reluctantly opened his textbook to the assignment page on line graphs. Their Maths teacher, Mr Chalk, was a jolly teacher who can spark anyone's interests in the world of numbers even the mentally challenged students can learn a thing or two about Maths.

"Right, as a starter, name the different types of graph in the back of your exercise books", said Mr Chalk as he saw a few looking in the text book, "Hey no cheating".

After a few minutes, he put an end to the starter.

"Ok time's up, let's hear some of your answers", said Mr Chalk.

A girl at the front seat put her hand up, "Nicole?" asked Mr Chalk.

"You can get pie charts".

"Very good, who else has a different one?"

"Bar graph, line graph, scatter graph", said Tom a know-it-all kid, but is in this class for bad behaviour and only Mr Chalk can handle him.

"Tom, we put up our hand to speak", said Mr Chalk.

Meanwhile, in Science the teacher assigned each group with an independent learning task to find out about different elements; he paired Simon and Jeanette up knowing he'd get an amazing presentation. Simon and Jeanette decided on something simple, but equally interesting: displacement reactions. Jeanette went to the book shelf in the lab and pulled out a textbook with all the information and started making notes very swiftly, while she assigned Simon to gather chemicals to perform an experiment. He put on his trusty lab coat which he brought himself and safety goggles as he went to the teacher.

"Simon, do you know what you're going to do?" asked Mr Jones.

"Yes, Jeanette and I are going to do a piece of work about displacement reactions".

"Ok, I'll go grab the stuff you'll need out the store cupboard".

"Thank you", said Simon gratefully as he went back to Jeanette.

"Ok I'm done with the notes, we need a table of results so that we can present to the class", said Jeanette.

"Good idea", said Simon.

Eleanor and Theodore were sat in Geography listening to Ms Stevens teach the class about plate tectonics and asked the class to look at Fig.1 in the textbook on page 25, as she drew a simplified diagram on the board with notes and wrote the date and the title on the board.

"Ok class, first job is to copy Fig.1 on page 25 with labels then I'd like you to make brief notes from the pages to get an idea of earthquakes and how they occur", Ms Stevens instructed.

Their day was very uneventful as they approached Dave's car, they climbed in, but Dave was anxious which Alvin immediately took note of.

"Something wrong Dave?" asked Alvin.

"No, nothings wrong", replied Dave with a knowing grin that Alvin will love this opportunity.

"Ok", said Alvin looking to his siblings for answers, but they were confused as well.

They arrived back and Dave wanted a family meeting.

"Oh great what did I do now?" asked Alvin.

"Nothing Alvin, I have something to tell you and show you", replied Dave.

"Ok, what's this?" asked Alvin as he was handed an envelope.

"Open it and read out what it says", replied Dave.

"_Dear Mr Seville, I have heard a little about your band, "Alvin and the Chipmunks" from my daughter. She requested that I try to convince five teams to leave a slot each open for a possible celebrity signing. It is my pleasure to invite you to an official contract signing for the following teams to compete in the 2009 Formula One Season:_

_Scuderia Toro Rosso_

_RBS Williams F1 Team_

_Toyota F1_

_Force India Mercedes_

_BMW Sauber F1_

_I have arranged for the team principals of the teams to meet up in a city hall in California for the contract signing at 10am tomorrow. It is up to the Chipmunks who they sign for. I will personally attend to meet the Chipmunks._

_For more information about the sport here's a link._

_Sincerely,_

_Bernie Ecclestone_

_CEO and President of the Formula One Management_

_Forwarded by the President of the FIA_

_Max Mosely",_ read Alvin as his eyes lit up.

"Oh sweet I love it, but how did this happen?" asked Alvin.

"I don't know Alvin, but we have something to do for the next year", replied Simon.

Everyone looked at Simon with wide eyes in astonishment that he was going along with it.

"What?" asked Simon.

"Nothing, I thought you wouldn't want to do this Simon", replied Alvin.

"It sounds fun", said Theodore.

"Whoa wait a minute, what are we meant to do?" asked Brittany.

"Don't worry I'll sort that out with Bernie, I have read that in the history of the sport only males have competed in Formula one so I'll pull a few strings to get you girls involved in the sport for this season", replied Dave.

"Oh good", said Brittany.

"Dave, can we help the boys in the races?" asked Brittany.

"Tell you what? You go research about Formula 1 for tomorrow's signing and impress them with your knowledge then they might let you on the pit wall", replied Dave.

"Ok Dave, come on girls we have a lot of research to do", said Brittany.

As the girls ran upstairs to do research; the boys were still trying to absorb the fact they're competing in the 2009 season of the pinnacle of motorsport.

"Wow, me an F1 driver", said Alvin.

"Wait, what about school?" asked Simon.

"Oh, well I could home-school you throughout the season", replied Dave.

"Ok Dave", said Simon.

They had dinner and did some activities before going to bed excited about going to California to meet up with team principals of Formula 1 teams. Dave came into the room and saw them all in their beds.

"Alright guys, busy day tomorrow, in fact Simon how far is California from here?" asked Dave.

"Don't worry Dave I looked it up on Google Maps, it'll take 3 hours 41 minutes", replied Simon.

Dave's eyes widened and thought about the earliness of his morning.

"Oh well in that case we leave at 6:00am on the button", said Dave.

"What!" exclaimed Alvin.

"Yes Alvin you heard correctly 6:00am in the morning which means I'll wake you guys at 5:30am so that we can get there", said Dave.

"Ok Dave, we'll be up", said Simon.

"Great Simon, night fellas", said Dave.

"Night Dave", said Theodore.

The Chipmunks slept soundly, but this night flew by into morning and 5:30am came too quickly for the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"Ok guys time to get up", said Dave opening their bedroom door.

"Aww that night went too quickly", said Alvin.

"Don't worry Alvin, you can sleep on the way to California", said Dave.

"Ok Dave, I'm up", said Alvin.

"I think there is something I should tell you about Formula 1", said Brittany.

"What's that Brittany?" asked Alvin.

"You do know Alvin that drivers pull three times gravity in the corners and they hit the brakes with a massive 2000 psi of pressure", replied Brittany.

"Oh dear", said Dave.

"That doesn't matter we'll train hard and work on the neck muscles before the season oh and also on our legs to apply that pressure", said Alvin.

"Uh Alvin, I have read that winter testing begins in February and the car launch is usually January", said Simon.

"Right since we have no time for breakfast, we'll get some on the way", said Dave.

Dave led them to the car making sure they had used the bathroom before he started the engine to depart.

"You really have done your research Brittany", said Dave.

"Yep I have and you know boys, before winter testing I'd suggest following a training guide from a current F1 driver for example Lewis Hamilton", said Brittany.

"Ok how about we test the Chipettes knowledge of the sport so that we are sure they'll be assisting our season", said Alvin.

"Sure ask away boys", said Brittany.

"Wait Brittany we have to be physically fit right?" asked Simon.

"Yeah and mentally", replied Brittany.

"Right", said Alvin.

"Run through the rules", requested Simon.

"Ok, there are 10 teams, 2 drivers each; the days are as follows: arrive at the circuit on the Monday for interviews and training to get to peak condition for that weekend, Tuesday and Wednesday are free, Thursday is where you'll be briefed by the team principals and the engineers then Friday practice 1 and 2 lasting 1 hour and a half each", replied Jeanette.

"Ok", said Simon.

"This is the period where teams will test aerodynamic parts of the car for the race weekend and also fine tune the cars' setup for qualifying and race, Saturday morning you'll compete in a final free practice before you qualify that afternoon, the free practice lasts an hour and qualifying may be from 20 minutes to an hour depending on where you qualify", said Jeanette.

"What do you mean where I qualify depends on how long it lasts?" asked Alvin.

"Alvin, there are 3 sessions, they're knockout sessions, the first session lasts for 20 minutes, the slowest five cars take no further part in qualifying and are in parc ferme, the time sheets are reset and five more drivers will be knocked out in the second session that lasts 15 minutes, the ten remaining drivers have a 10 minute shootout for pole position, but you have to qualify with race fuel onboard for the first stint in the race on Sunday", replied Jeanette.

While Dave was listening in on the Chipmunks' conversation as he was driving, he thought of one important rule this year.

"Oh fellas I'm sure they'll tell you this in California, but you need to be careful with the engines, you only have eight engines to last the season", said Dave.

"Eight engines!" exclaimed Alvin.

"Oh yeah Dave, we read up on that, engines are limited to eight over the course of seventeen race weekends spanning from 29th March to 1st November, gearboxes are the same they now have to last three race weekends otherwise you'll be given a five place grid penalty", said Eleanor.

"Engine change on a ninth engine will incur a ten place grid penalty", said Brittany.

"Ah great do they have penalties for everything?" asked Alvin.

"Well yeah the stewards look into everything", replied Eleanor.

The three boys' jaws dropped that the Chipettes knew the answers to their questions.

"Wow this is amazing with all this knowledge, they have to let you on the pit wall", said Simon.

"Ok girls here's a challenging one for you, what is the best way to drive the cars?" asked Alvin.

"Hmm, that is a challenging question, but like I have researched, I've watched and took notes on the tutorials from an ex-F1 driver Martin Brundle and he said it's about rhythm, you need to place the car as straight as possible, and this point is called the apex of the turn, this is the best point of a turn then you use the rest of the width of the track to straighten the car for best acceleration", replied Jeanette.

"Oh and don't think you can floor the accelerator, in 2008 they banned traction control so you have take that into consideration", said Brittany knowing Alvin would do that.

"Aw nuts", said Alvin.

The girls giggled.

After an hour and a half of theory behind the technicalities of Formula 1, Dave decides to stop off for breakfast.

"Alright guys, breakfast time, what do you guys fancy?" asked Dave.

"Anything", replied Simon.

"Ok", said Dave.

He drove to the nearest petrol station and Dave filled the car with diesel, he peered inside the car and saw them using the laptop to view some videos via wi-fi.

"Alright guys, I'll get you guys some breakfast and we'll eat in the car", said Dave through the open window.

"Ok Dave", said Simon.

"This is incredible, I'm going to have some fun with this sport", said Alvin.

"Alvin, for once I agree with you, but this open seat racing is going to be dangerous so you need to be smart on where to overtake and not cause collisions with other cars, remember this isn't Nascar where they can fix the damage and get you back out there, if you crash you're out of the race", said Jeanette.

"Ok, that's a bummer, oh well", said Alvin.

After 10 minutes Dave came back with various breakfast foods including a breakfast bap for himself. He gave the six chipmunks the food and let them decide what they wanted. He also got them six juice boxes each of them drank thirstily.

"Hey, hey easy fellas you don't want to do that we still have an hour and a half to go before we're in California and I don't want to stop for bathroom breaks", said Dave.

"Uh Dave looking at previous cars you're strapped in with a cord on the helmet right and the HANS system", said Alvin.

"Yes Alvin, that's right, why do you ask?" asked Dave.

"How long do these races last?" replied Alvin.

"I don't know, Jeanette do you know?" asked Dave.

"Race length is dependent on various factors, it depends on the length of the track, how many laps, and the number of pit-stops you take and whether it is dry or wet", replied Jeanette.

"The FIA have put in a maximum race duration of two hours before calling it", said Eleanor.

"Two hours, ok what if in the race we need the bathroom?" asked Theodore.

"Well that might be an issue", replied Eleanor.

"How about thirst?" asked Simon.

"Valid question since F1 drivers do lose a lot of fluid during a race, on the steering wheel there will be a button to operate a drinks bottle, I advise you to use this for the hotter races like Singapore, Malaysia and Bahrain", replied Eleanor.

"Bring up the race calendar", said Simon.

They did so and Alvin looked in awe at all the countries he'll get to visit.

"Oh whoa baby that's what I'm talking about", said Alvin.

The girls chuckled as Alvin wiggled excitedly like a little kid wanting to go out and play, Dave even chuckled.

"Alright guys we'll be at our destination in roughly 10 minutes", said Dave.

"Yay!" exclaimed Alvin.

10 minutes later they arrive at a large brick building, he parked in a parking space and let the Chipmunks out of the car. A look of nervousness came over the Chipettes, this the Chipmunks caught.

"Something wrong Brittany?" asked Alvin.

"No nothing's wrong, well just a little nervous", replied Brittany.

"Hey you know your stuff, don't worry I have faith in you", said Alvin.

"Awe Alvin, thanks", said Brittany.

"Alright guys we'll go sign these guys up while the girls impress the race engineers", said Dave.

Dave led them into the City Hall and the room was dimmed with the spotlights on the cars of last year. The cars of Toro Rosso, Force India, Toyota, BMW Sauber and Williams were with their respectable team principals standing at their areas. Alvin took notice that one of the team principals was in a wheelchair, he couldn't quite believe it. A few minutes later press arrived for the official signing along with Bernie Ecclestone. Bernie went over to the Chipmunks with his press.

"Hello Mr Seville, I'm pleased that you have made it, I'm Bernie Ecclestone and I own Formula One, now this is such a privilege to have three celebrity signings here today officially, if any questions arise then the Q&A session with team engineers will be a perfect opportunity to have those answered", said Bernie.

"Hmm that was a warm welcome", thought Dave.

Max Mosley arrived shortly after and consulted Dave about his choices, "Mr Seville, your Chipmunks will be fairly balanced in terms of car design, I made sure that the rules can be made respectable to their size, but enough of me, go explore the workshop and negotiate with teams for a contract", said Max Mosely.

"Right, go on guys I'll be behind you", said Dave.

"Oh boy", said Alvin as he walked past the five teams pondering who to ask first.

"Dave, who should I pick first?" asked Alvin.

"Well let's just talk to all of them and based on the information they give us then you can decide, ok Alvin", replied Dave.

"Ok Dave, I'll start with Toyota they seem promising", said Alvin.

"Alright then", said Dave as Alvin approached the Toyota team principal.

Tadashi Yamashina was the team principal of Toyota Racing Team, as Alvin read it he knew that the team originated from Japan.

"Ok Tadashi is it?" asked Alvin as the team principal nodded, "What can you offer me as a package to convince me to sign for your team?"

"Toyota as a team has its ups and downs, but as a whole the best thing I can offer you is a competitive car because this year I believe we'll be a strong team", replied Tadashi.

"Hmm how competitive are we talking?" asked Alvin.

"Believe me, I can set the car up to match your style", replied Tadashi.

"Right and who's my team mate if I sign?"

"We recently signed Timo Glock for another season, he drove last year".

"I'll think about it while I speak to other teams", said Alvin as he wrote Toyota and some information in his notepad.

"Ok next team, Force India", thought Alvin.

He peered at Force India and noted that they had a fairly decent showing as former teams of various names.

"Hello I'm Alvin Seville", greeted Alvin.

"Good morning Alvin Seville, I'd like to say welcome to Force India, now some history of the team then we'll see what we as a team can offer you", said Vijay.

"Ok that sounds fair", said Alvin.

"Right the team was of three other personas shall we say, it was Jordan F1, Midland F1 and Spyker F1 all of which were back-markers in the previous seasons, we brought Spyker F1 in 2008 so last year was our first season and with first seasons we weren't very competitive, but this year with radical changes to the cars we will aim higher than last year and score points", said Vijay.

"That's positive, how far were you off the pace last year?" asked Alvin.

"Well we weren't that far off the leading cars, it was literally a couple tenths in qualifying", replied Vijay.

"Have you scored points?" asked Alvin.

"We come close in Monaco last year until a Ferrari hit our points scoring driver out the race so no not yet", replied Vijay.

"Hmm ok thank you, I'll visit the other teams and come to a conclusion with a pen in my paw", said Alvin as he noted down everything Vijay said.

"BMW Sauber, sounds good", said Alvin.

"Hey Alvin", Brittany ran to him.

"Oh hey Brittany, what's up?" asked Alvin.

"Simon and Theodore are close to deals", replied Brittany.

"What are you serious, with who?" asked Alvin.

"Toro Rosso and Toyota as in Simon to Toyota, Theodore to Toro Rosso", replied Brittany.

"So that leaves me with Force India, BMW Sauber and Williams", said Alvin.

"Yeah I guess so", said Brittany.

"Actually Brittany I think I'm going to sign for BMW Sauber mainly because I heard they got their first pole position and win last year", said Alvin.

"Ok Alvin, that's good", said Brittany sounding relieved.

"You sound like someone took the world off your shoulders", Alvin remarked.

"I joined BMW Sauber just now as deputy race engineer, I'll get to inform you on track of some things within the pits", said Brittany.

"Oh wow congratulations, I'll go sign for BMW", said Alvin.

Alvin and Brittany went the same direction towards the BMW Sauber area, Brittany secured a deal with them with the knowledge she took in.

"Brittany, is this the guy you were telling us about?" asked Mario.

"Yes sir, this is Alvin Seville and I may have spiced his appetite to sign for you", replied Brittany.

"That's great so how is this going to work?" asked Mario.

"Hmm I'm simple, I want a competitive car", replied Alvin.

"If I guarantee competitiveness you'll sign", said Mario.

"Yes I would", said Alvin.

"Alright Alvin, sign here on the dotted line and welcome aboard", said Mario.

Alvin took the pen and signed the dotted line.

"Great, you'll be invited to the car launch in February ahead of the winter testing then the real work begins", said Mario.

"I can't wait", said Alvin.

"That's the spirit and passion I like, do your best and we will do ours", said Mario.

Franz Tost went up on stage to announce to the press that they have a signing for Toro Rosso.

"I'm Franz Tost team principal of Toro Rosso, we have a signing from Theodore Seville and I am pleased to announce also that on the pit wall we'll have Eleanor Seville onboard".

The press took photos of the announcement whilst Toyota's Tadashi Yamashina took a seat followed by Mario Theisson. After Toro Rosso had their share of the press, Tadashi took to the podium and announced their line up is Simon Seville partnering Timo Glock at Toyota Racing. Mario was next and announced that Alvin Seville signed for BMW Sauber and that Brittany was joining him as co-race engineer.

"This is going to be awesome", said Alvin to himself.

**Now that, that's clarified who is driving where for the 2009 season it appears that Force India and Williams didn't get a say in their decision. Chapter 4 will be in the works sooner than later, I'm snowed in so R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Car launches and Pre-season testing

Back at home now with the Chipmunks busy training with some specialists for Formula One drivers, announcements of other drivers are made over the Christmas break and over New Year. Mainly filling the empty seats following the Chipmunks' signing to the three teams, Dave was anxious in seeing who BMW Sauber and Toro Rosso were going to sign as partners to Alvin and Theodore. He checked the website and it appeared to have been updated with his boys in their teams with another driver in each of them, he read their names.

"Robert Kubica will partner Alvin and Sebastian Bourdais will partner Theodore", said Dave.

"Ok now let's have a look at the drivers for this year".

He noticed the teams they spoke to have filled their driver line-ups since, with Giancarlo Fisichella and Adrian Sutil staying at Force India and Williams signed Nico Rosberg and Kazuki Nakajima. He also noticed that there were in fact nine teams on the list.

"Uh girls, can I have a word with you?" asked Dave.

"Yeah Dave", replied Brittany.

"There's meant to be ten teams in this year's season, right?" asked Dave showing the girls the teams and drivers list.

"Oh oops I forgot, Honda Racing announced that the team was up for sale and a buyer is needed", replied Jeanette.

"Oh ok so who is going to buy Honda F1 then?" asked Dave.

"Sources are saying the team principal has brought it and hasn't been announced yet and others say no-ones brought it yet", said Eleanor.

"Ok", said Dave.

"Wait news is on we'll see if there's anything", said Dave as he switched the TV on and found there wasn't.

"Oh dear what will this mean?" asked Dave.

"Well I guess four drivers will drop out of first qualifying, then another four and top ten shoot-out maybe", replied Jeanette.

Dave received an e-mail detailing that the car launches were in succession and even booked the accommodation for the event for the three Chipmunks and their counterparts. The Toyota car launch was actually an online launch with the car appearing on their website on 15th January. While the Toro Rosso car launching on 9th March and BMW launching their car on 20th January.

"Well at least the launches are spread out", said Dave to himself.

He then received another e-mail detailing the pre-season testing schedules and he saw that despite a car launch on the 20th for BMW, Toro Rosso wanted Theodore to test the old 2008 car at Algarve Portugal, attached to the e-mail were 1st class tickets for Theodore and Eleanor to the testing facility in Portugal. He was then flooded with e-mails telling Dave to send Alvin to Valencia for the car launch and test on the 20th January to the 22nd.

"Whoa this is going to be stressful, right so Eleanor and Theodore to Portugal, Alvin and Brittany to Valencia for the launch of their car and to test the car in a private test, Simon and Jeanette can stay here whilst their car is launched via the website", said Dave to himself.

Looking through it more and Simon is also required to test the car on 21st January in Algarve.

"Oh spoke too soon".

He brought up the tickets for Theodore, Simon and their counterparts to go to Portugal; he then got their accommodation documents together along with their passports which he sorted for them after his boys signed the contracts so that they could travel across the world to each race. He then did the same for Alvin and Brittany.

"Fellas, girls, can we have a family meeting?" asked Dave.

"What did I do now, Dave?" said Alvin to this Dave rolled his to.

"Alvin, why do you always ask that whenever I call for a family meeting?" asked Dave.

"Usually it's because I've done something that has bugged you", replied Alvin.

"Well actually ironically it does involve you, but not entirely you because after you guys signed up for your teams, I went out and sorted these", said Dave who held up six passport books, to the delight of the six Chipmunks, "Now these took me ages to do so don't lose them as they're your form of identification and losing this will result in the airports refuse to let you into and out of the countries you visit in the course of the season", said Dave.

"Wow thanks Dave", said Simon.

"I will make sure you go to the right destination for your first test which for you four", said Dave pointing towards Jeanette, Simon, Eleanor and Theodore, "You're going to Portugal. More specifically Algarve testing ground, the teams have arranged hotels and everything you need, ok", said Dave.

"Right Dave I'll be sure to direct them", said Simon.

"Thanks Simon, as for you two, you'll be going to Valencia for the car launch and you'll be testing the car at the street circuit in Valencia in a private test", said Dave.

"Cool", said Alvin.

"The launch is on 21st with the test later on that day whereas you four will be testing the 2008 cars until they launch their cars", said Dave.

"Ok cool can't wait", said Alvin.

Few days later …

It was a normal morning in the Seville residence when …

"Alvin, Brittany hurry up I need to get you to the airport", called Dave from downstairs.

"Simon, Theodore, girls you need to go with me too".

"You don't want to miss the car launch tomorrow Alvin", said Simon.

"Quiet you, you have testing to carry out", said Alvin.

"That's true, but chop, chop got to bust a move", said Simon with a smirk.

"Hey, that's my line!" exclaimed Alvin.

"Alvin just get ready I'll take your stuff to the car", said Dave.

"Fine", said Alvin.

Dave packed the car ready for departure with six little suitcases.

"Alright guys time to go start this year's season", said Dave.

"Yay!" exclaimed Alvin.

"I see you have enthusiasm Alvin", said Simon.

"Mm-hmm", mumbled Alvin as he rushed out to the car followed by the five others.

Dave saw his six chipmunks off to the various destinations though thinking about Theodore and Eleanor being so young, should he really have jetted them to Portugal. He played down anything would happen to them, they might actually enjoy themselves.

He sat at home on his own while Alvin and Brittany land in Valencia where there is a BMW waiting to pick them up.

"Ooh a BMW and we have a personal driver", said Brittany.

"You must be Brittany and Alvin", said Sebastien.

"Yes we are", said Alvin.

"Good, my name is Sebastien and I'll be your driver throughout your stay here in Valencia".

"Great so can you take us to the hotel and get settled before we launch the car?" asked Brittany.

"Of course Brittany", replied Sebastien as he opened the back door.

They climbed into the car and on the back of the front seats were an envelope with a letter and FIA passes. They were curious so they opened the envelopes, they both read:

_Dear Alvin and Brittany,_

_If you are reading this letter it means you have made it here, now on behalf of all the personnel at BMW Sauber F1 Team we would to say welcome and we wish you every success with us._

_Below are the destinations you require during the next few days so I would keep this safe._

_Valencia Street Circuit_

_Hotel Primus Valencia_

_Just tell your personal driver these locations and he'll take you there._

_Enclosed are your VIP passes to get in and out of the paddock where the teams are situated at every Grand Prix weekend. Don't forget these otherwise you won't be allowed in the paddock area._

_We hope you enjoy this opportunity as much as we will look forward to working with you both._

_Yours sincerely_

_Mario Theisson_

_Team Principal of BMW Sauber_

"Oh cool VIP passes, ok Hotel Primus Valencia please", said Alvin.

"Of course sir", said Sebastien.

He drove them swiftly to the hotel and they were in awe at the place and it had the rating on the front of the multi-storey building.

"Ooh 4 stars", said Brittany excitedly.

"Actually Miss, it has come close to 5 stars", said Sebastien.

"Even better", said Brittany.

"Right, here's my card, ask at reception and they ring me, have a pleasant stay sir and madam", said Sebastien.

"Thanks Sebastien", said Alvin.

"Would you like help with your luggage?" asked one of the employees at the hotel.

"No thank you we can manage".

"Ok so there's reception we'll just check us in and explore our room and look around the hotel though I doubt we will be using any of the facilities because we'll be busy with the team", said Brittany.

"Hmm ok Brittany", said Alvin.

They went to the check in desk and showed them the letter from Mario Theisson, the receptionist seemed to have known they were coming and directed them to the luxury suite in the hotel that was provided as a welcome gift from the team.

"Wow, awesome room!" exclaimed Alvin.

Meanwhile in Portugal, the others' plane landed and they got their luggage and waited outside where Simon and Jeanette were picked up by Toyota and Theodore and Eleanor were picked up by Toro Rosso personnel respectively.

"We like to say welcome to the team and we wish you every success, so without further ado, I have your race-suits now I resized these to fit you and well I hope it fits comfortably", said Tadashi.

"Yeah it should fit nicely", said Simon.

"As for you Jeanette since you're a race engineer you'll be wearing our gear, but condensed to your size", said Tadashi.

"Great I can't wait", said Jeanette.

"Now de-brief of the days testing, we'll be testing the 2008 car with you since we haven't yet unveiled our 2009 competitor", said Tadashi.

"Ok, so I'm in the car most then?" asked Simon.

"Well we would like to keep the test drivers competitive just in case you or Timo is ill or injured during the season now that in season testing is banned, the test drivers will be race rusty so it's essential that they run during pre-season testing", replied Tadashi.

"Right so when do I run?" asked Simon.

"You'll run the car on the second day, Kamui Kobayashi will run first day and you and Timo will run both cars on third day and we'll compare your lap times", replied Tadashi.

"Wait compare, compare what lap times?" asked Simon.

"Yours and Timo's, don't worry it's to better understand your driving style and set up", replied Tadashi.

"Right, I thought you meant mine and Kamui's then", said Simon.

"Oh no, he's a test driver and he'll only take over if you or Timo can't participate for any given reason", said Tadashi.

"Ok", said Simon.

In a separate car Eleanor and Theodore were very anxious about being in the car with Franz Tost in a car to the testing track in Algarve.

"Ok so this is how we have split the days, to sign the test drivers I need to know the competitiveness of various drivers for example Takuma Sato will drive for a few hours today, you can watch him if you like", said Franz.

"Sure ok", said Theodore.

"I know it is a big ask to get you up to race speed and now that we completed the line up with Sebastian Bourdais I think a strong test driver will be key to develop the car during the season", said Franz.

Dave was checking on the internet of any news in the world of Formula One he looked on the F1 website and brought up everyone in this years' season, he looked down the teams with whom his boys were competing against:

_McLaren Mercedes_

_Lewis Hamilton_

_Heikki Kovalainen_

_Scuderia Ferrari_

_Kimi Raikkonnen_

_Felipe Massa_

_Toyota Racing_

_Simon Seville_

_Timo Glock_

_Red Bull Racing_

_Sebastian Vettel_

_Mark Webber_

_Williams F1 Team_

_Nico Rosberg_

_Kazuki Nakajima_

_ING Renault_

_Fernando Alonso_

_Nelson Piquet Jnr_

_Force India_

_Adrian Sutil_

_Giancarlo Fisachella_

_BMW Sauber F1_

_Robert Kubica_

_Alvin Seville_

_Scuderia Toro Rosso_

_Theodore Seville_

_Sebastian Bourdais_

_TBA_

Dave took note of the 'TBA' in the tenth slot on the drivers list since learning that Honda F1 had pulled out at the end of last season due to financial difficulties.

"Hmm could there be another team in this years' season?" thought Dave.

After all the teams have launched their 2009 challengers they begin testing in Jerez in Spain at the former Spanish and European Grand Prix circuit. It looks promising for most teams, there were rumours that Ross Brawn has brought his team into the season and re-named it Brawn GP and as final test occurred before the start of the season, it looked impressive running Mercedes set-up. At the end of the tests Brawn GP blew everyone away by going 2-3 seconds a lap faster than anyone else, while it was praise and surprise with Brawn, McLaren were in a spot of bother.

Alvin during the testing heard Felipe talk to his race engineer that he has never seen McLaren so far off the pace. While Simon and Theodore heard similar concerns from other drivers, the only drivers being positive were of course their drivers Hamilton and Kovalainen. Brawn had signed Jenson Button and Rubens Barrichello bringing the total number of drivers to twenty.

**Realising that Testing is unofficial of the actual pace of the cars so I'll just go through to the first race of the FIA Formula 1 season, Australia in Albert Park in the next chapter and be aware that the commentary will be BBC because that's all I know of since I'm in UK.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - 2009 Australian Grand Prix

The new season has started and all the teams, drivers and media are in the paddock with all the technical crew and the cars. One individual that the Chipmunks enjoyed seeing in the paddock was Dave, who had special access to the paddock due to being the celebrity's guardian and Bernie kindly allowed him to watch the races from the garages. The cars are a load slimmer and many drivers are feeling a lack of grip from the tyres.

The BBC coverage with commentators Martin Brundle and Jonathon Legard bring the action to the viewers at home as Qualifying for the Australian Grand Prix is about to begin.

"New season, new cars, new regulations, we've been speculating where the teams are in terms of pace and where they'll end up in this first part of qualifying, also whether this row over the diffuser on the Brawn, Williams and Toyota is anything to go by, I'm really looking forward to this season, do you agree Martin?" said Jonathon.

"Yeah I am, I'm really looking forward to this qualifying session we have absolutely no idea where the cars are in terms of pace, though we have had three practice sessions, but we just can't read the times on overall pace, we have Brawn and Williams and Toyota look pretty handy and the rest is anyone's guess anyone who tries to predict the top ten, better explain how they have that information because different cars have different grip levels", said Martin.

"How about the three celebrity drivers, Alvin, Simon and Theodore Seville, for the first time we have three drivers with the same surname so the graphics will show Alvin as ALS, Simon as SSE and Theodore as TSE for their initials for graphical purposes so you can identify them on your screen", said Jonathon.

"Yeah I can see them getting somewhere this season, but it's such a tall order to come in when the aerodynamics of the cars have been effectively binned and now with so much less down-force you'd think they would be struggling, but that isn't the case they're pretty handy in practice, Alvin going well in 8th place, Simon in 5th while Theodore was in 12th, but still improving it'll be interesting", said Martin.

The camera focuses on Lewis Hamilton with Martin talking in the background.

"We have Hamilton getting ready for a qualifying session which he surely isn't going to enjoy, the tyre compounds at this race is soft tyre and going two grades higher for the harder tyre, it'll be a burden tomorrow for the race, but for this afternoon they have four sets each for qualifying", said Martin.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the format there are three sessions of qualifying, first part is 20 minutes long", the time screen has come on the broadcast, "we have a break and then for 15 minutes is Q2 and the final session is the top ten shootout for pole position this lasts 10 minutes and teams must run race fuel as they qualify", said Jonathon.

"First car out in this qualifying session is the Force India of Giancarlo Fisichella, now where can he take the team this season?" asked Martin.

"He's had a positive pre-season test with his new Force India car quite reliable and looks a little quicker I must admit", said Jonathon.

As Fisichella flies around the circuit to post a respectable lap time coming around the final corner he crosses the line with a time of 1:28.840 to go fastest as he's the only one to post a time. Rosberg goes even faster than Fisichella as he posts a 1:27.833 a full second faster.

The time sheets for Q1 so far are:

ROS 1:27.833

FIS 1:28.840

TSE 1:29.032

With the rest of the drivers doing their installation lap, yet to post a competitive lap time, as Massa is coming towards the line and posts a 1:28.346 to go second fastest with Kovalainen behind him towards the line. He posts a 1:29.368 to go fifth fastest, slower than Force India at the moment.

Lap times now are:

ROS 1:27.833

MAS 1:28.346

FIS 1:28.840

TSE 1:29.032

KOV 1:29.368

"Heikki Kovalainen's got a lot of work to do, here comes Kazuki Nakajima", said Jonathon as Nakajima does a 1:30.483 to go 6th, "Sutil looks to be the next time to come in and it's 2, its second, two tenths down on Rosberg's time". This came as Bourdais posts a time of 1:29.892 with Sutil posting a 1:28.118.

With five minutes of Q1 gone the lap times are:

ROS 1:27.833

SUT 1:28.118

MAS 1:28.346

FIS 1:28.840

TSE 1:29.032

KOV 1:29.368

BOU 1:29.892

NAK 1:30.483

Camera pans to Tonio Liuzzi test driver for Force India as Raikkonen posts a 1:28.402 to go 4th.

"No sign of Brawn nor the Toyotas of Simon Seville and Timo Glock yet as Rosberg goes round again to see if he can improve his time", said Jonathon.

"I think he's pushed a bit too hard as we saw earlier in the lap", said Martin.

Theodore improves his lap to move up to second with a 1:27.949.

"Let's see if he can improve", he crosses the line with a 1:27.083 improving his lap, "And he has improved, he's taken three quarters of a second off his previous best", said Jonathon.

"Massa goes into second now with a 1:27.446 still half a second shy of Nico Rosberg", said Martin.

Kovalainen improves to third with a 1:27.918.

Lap times now are:

ROS 1:27.083

MAS 1:27.446

KOV 1:27.918

TSE 1:27.949

FIS 1:28.038

SUT 1:28.118

PIQ 1:28.325

RAI 1:28.402

BOU 1:29.892

NAK 1:30.483

Nakajima has just smashed Rosberg's time with a 1:26.752 as Barrichello emerges from the pit exit.

Order now is: Nakajima, Rosberg, Massa, Kovalainen, Theodore Seville, Fisichella, Sutil, Piquet, Raikkonen then Bourdais.

Bourdais improves to 7th fastest with a 1:28.060.

Only 13 minutes to go in the session and not everyone has posted their first timed lap. Raikkonen improves to third. Barrichello posts first lap of 1:28.025 to go ninth.

After the chequered flag waves for the final laps to be posted Theodore, Piquet and Sutil were the last to cross the line. Theodore in the drop zone needed a time of 1:26.454 to beat Hamilton which is uncharacteristic of the McLaren driver, but the car is so off the pace that there wasn't any more he could do. Sutil needed to improve from 19th and Piquet after being on probation for underperforming needed to prove himself however he's also in the drop zone. Sutil crosses the line and isn't enough, he's 19th, Piquet stays 17th and now Theodore crosses the line and misses Q2 by only 0.049 seconds and stays 16th.

"My word the McLaren team must've breathed a sigh of relief to that result, both cars scraped into Q2 by the skin of their teeth", said Jonathon.

"The car I have to say is a complete joke for a team like McLaren it's not right that they only scraped into the second part by 0.049 seconds", said Martin.

"We have team radio from Theodore".

"I'm sorry Theodore, it wasn't enough we're out of qualifying we're in 16th place, in fact both cars are out of qualifying", said Franz.

"That's ok this was my first qualifying session, I can only do better as the season progresses", said Theodore through his radio.

"So we await Q2 this is proving to be a mixed up grid", said Jonathon.

"Yeah indeed it is, we lose both Toro Rossos, both Force Indias and a Renault and here's a surprise Theodore has out-qualified his team-mate in his first ever qualifying session great job Theodore on that note", said Martin.

"So what an interesting session some surprises, Piquet, he's not performing is he?" asked Jake.

"Well there is so much pressure on a graduate from GP2 and with his father's name on the World Championship it has to be difficult, but you need consistency something I've yet to see in Piquet", said David.

"McLaren teetering in the order at the end there, 14th, 15th what do you think Martin Whitmarsh was thinking on the pit wall?" asked Jake.

"Not good, it's such a shame that a team like McLaren have built this car like they have, I feel for Lewis mostly because surely he can't realistically defend the world title failing to progress to the top ten shoot-out", said Eddie.

"That was Q1 though and if that was their pace then they're in a load of trouble, they need a wake-up call and quick if they're going to help Lewis defend the title he won last year", said David.

"We've got an interview from Lee McKenzie talking to Lewis Hamilton, to you Lee", said Jake.

"Yes Jake, now Lewis I gather that qualifying is actually over for you as well, can you tell us what the problem is?" asked Lee.

"The car didn't feel too bad, but the team found a fault in the gearbox so we need to change it so effectively I'm at the back tomorrow", replied Lewis.

"What can you do from there?" asked Lee.

"We'll do our best".

"Thanks Lewis".

"Oh dear, well what can you say to the media, effectively defending the car's performance though getting to Q2 was a sigh of relief given how testing went; he respects this team a lot to sugar coat the cars' pace", said Jake.

"Understandably he must be an upset driver that isn't given the necessary tools to defend his title at race one, but surely the car can improve, well we'll see", said David.

"Right it's time for Q2 so we go back to Martin Brundle and Jonathon Legard for commentary", said Jake.

"So we've lost five drivers including the celebrity driver Theodore Seville, what will this session throw up in terms of results", said Jonathon.

"It's still unclear where the teams are", said Martin.

So after the next 15 minutes of action plus time for the final laps to be posted the next five drivers taking 11-15 on the grid have been decided.

"We lose a BMW, the other Renault, a Williams and both McLarens dear oh dear", said Jonathon.

11th Alvin Seville

12th Fernando Alonso

13th Kazuki Nakajima

14th Heikki Kovalainen

15th Lewis Hamilton

"Not great for McLaren, another driver from the celebrities out of Q2", said Jonathon.

"Yeah it was unfortunate for him", agreed Martin as team radio for Alvin appeared.

"Alvin, we're out of Q2 sorry, we're in 11th", said Brittany.

"Oh no I wanted to be in Q3 for the first time, how far was I off tenth?" asked Alvin.

"The driver in tenth was Raikkonen and you were a tenth off", replied Brittany.

"Oh man", said Alvin as he drove to Parc Ferme to be weighed.

"Simon we're in Q3", said Jeanette through Team Radio.

"Wow I'm in the top ten fantastic", said Simon.

"So we have two Brawns, two Red Bulls, two Toyotas, two Ferraris, a BMW and a Williams in the top ten battling it out in Q3", said Jonathon.

The results from Q3 were as follows:

BUT

BAR

VET

KUB

ROS

GLO

MAS

SSE

RAI

WEB

So with all the qualifying finished for tomorrow's race, the fans await the race which will be spectacular. As Saturday night draws nearer, Toyota personnel inform Simon and Glock that the cars are to be scrutinised for regulation checks. The pair was summoned to the stewards' office a little later and they were given the official letter of exclusion from qualifying for running illegal rear wings. This left Simon in a bad mood as he went to sit in the motor home to cool off before heading back to the hotel. Dave had permission to go into the motor home to speak to Simon.

"Hey Simon, I heard about you getting excluded from qualifying", said Dave.

"Yeah so what, I didn't know until after qualifying that we were running an illegal rear wing, how on earth did they figure that out, ugh I qualified 8th, 8th! The highest placed Chipmunk in Formula One now that title's gone to Alvin apparently now in 9th place with our exclusion", said Simon.

"I believe you Simon, I know it wasn't your fault and believe me it wasn't the teams' either they made a mistake and they paid the price for it, try to keep positive for tomorrow it's a long race anything can happen, ok", said Dave calmly.

"Ok Dave, thanks for that, I needed to hear that", said Simon with a smile.

After a horrible evening, Sunday afternoon couldn't come any sooner, with Simon and Glock being forced to start from the pit lane as the rear wings had to be changed therefore balance was affected. The rules dictate that if the cars' set-up is changed beyond what is allowed in Parc Ferme then the driver must start the race from the end of the pit-lane. The back of the grid has two empty slots as Dave watches Simon lead Glock down the pit-lane, he couldn't help, but feel sorry for him.

Team Radio to Simon:

"Simon, for a pit-lane start set the clutch for a normal start, but you can't go until 18th placed driver has entered turn 3, you must wait until the Pit light goes green then you can proceed and the team say they're sorry about qualifying", said Jeanette through Team Radio.

"Tell the guys on the pit wall I'm ok with what happened, everyone makes mistakes, we'll just make do with what we have", said Simon.

"Understood", said Jeanette.

"This is the first race of 2009 and what a race this is going to shape out to be, 18 cars on the grid, 2 in the pit-lane due to being excluded from qualifying last night by the stewards, let's look at the grid as they prepare the cars for this Grand Prix, it's a 58 lap race, 308km and it's at the later time of 5pm local time, the order on the grid is as follows: on the front row we have a Brawn lockout with Button and Barrichello wouldn't it be something for them to get a 1-2 finish here in the team's first race, on the second row we have Sebastian Vettel and Robert Kubica, big improvement to Red Bull first second row start for the Red Bull team this year with the new regulations, if you no doubt remember last year they struggled to even make it through Q2 on a number of occasions, Kubica wants to be challenging for the title this year, then its Nico Rosberg couldn't quite get the pace from practice to materialise into his first pole position down in 5th, 6th is now Massa with Glocks' penalty with Raikkonen in 7th because Simon was caught up in the penalty also, Webber 8th, Alvin 9th he must be happy with that, 10th Alonso, 11th Nakajima, 12th Kovalainen disaster qualifying yesterday hopefully with KERS he'll be able to make it up in the race, 13th Theodore tough qualifying for him just missing out of Q2, 14th Nelson Piquet Jnr he really needs to buck his ideas up after a terrible season last year, 15th and 16th the Force Indias where can they get to from there, 17th Bourdais out qualified by his rookie team mate doesn't look good there and in 18th with a gearbox change is Hamilton with Simon and Glock starting in the pit-lane", said Martin.

"The grid has been cleared as they make there way on the formation lap to warm up the tyres and brakes through harsh acceleration and braking whilst weaving left and right to generate the heat", said Jonathon.

The pit wall are in a flurry of activity as they all tell their drivers the set clutch bite setting for the start-up procedure and the KERS equipped drivers were told maximise the start with the extra power from the KERS battery which will regenerate every time they cross the line. Simon is sat in his car with his helmet strapped to the HANS system just shook his head in annoyance.

"Ok Simon relax and try to overtake as many cars in the first stint as possible before the first round of pit stops", said Jeanette.

"Ok Jeanette", said Simon.

"Simon, this is a 58 lap race it's advisable to do a two stop for fuel and two sets of tyres", said Tadashi.

"Ok", said Simon.

The cars are on the grid stationary for 3 seconds as they wait for the lights.

"They wait anxiously for the red lights, look, but never stare", said Martin.

"1 light, 2 lights, 3 lights, 4 lights and 5 … and we're away in Australia for the first race of 2009", said Jonathon as the first six cars speed away minus Barrichello who almost stalled on the grid as cars fly past him, "Oh lord what has happened to Barrichello, he didn't get a tidy getaway", said Jonathon.

"No he didn't, the first six drivers make it through turn one", said Martin as a collision happens.

"Ooh there's contact between Webber and Barrichello and appears that Heikki Kovalainen has been hit as well and it appears he's been smashed off", said Jonathon enthusiastically.

"So we've lost one driver through a collision", said Jonathon.

"We look now to Massa trying a move on Nico Rosberg and gets past great move, turn 3", said Martin.

"My word, look where Hamilton is despite starting 18th he's up to 13th now and catching Bourdais for 12th", said Jonathon.

"That's the power of KERS right there", said Martin.

"Webber, Sutil and Alvin pit for repairs following the first lap collision, yellow flags still for Kovalainen's stricken McLaren no sign of a safety car just yet, we have team radio from Alvin", said Martin.

"Who hit me? I couldn't see who damaged my car, are the stewards going to look at it?" asked Alvin as he hit the pit limiter.

"I believe Webber tried to correct his tangle with Barrichello, but he tapped your front wing, box this lap", replied Mario.

"How about the stewards, are they going to investigate?"

"Negative, we have nothing from race control", replied Mario.

"Clearly Alvin isn't happy at the moment", said Jonathon.

"No he isn't, but the trouble is you're sitting as low as you can be in the cockpit and you just cannot see in the mirrors this year very effectively, so there's bound to be contact in the first corner", said Martin.

"We're on lap 2 and we see Hamilton on Bourdais, he's on a real charge he's now in 12th place", said Jonathon.

"Let's remind our viewers what the yellow flags mean, the drivers must slow down through yellow flag sectors and they can't overtake in this sector and if caught ignoring yellow flags you get a penalty", said Martin.

"Yes and in this case it'll be sector one", said Jonathon.

"Yellow flags have cleared, back to racing conditions in sector 1 now", said Martin.

"Everyone in the same race order at the moment, Alvin must be fuming in his cockpit".

"He can't let that bother him now he has a race to run".

"So we're on lap 18 and we've seen plenty of overtaking in the mid field with Ferrari and Renault, we are onboard with Kazuki Nakajima as he makes a charge on his 18th lap and he enters turn one, quite quick, turn two not too shabby as he makes his way to the difficult section sacrifice the apex to turn 3 feed the car to turn 4 for best traction", Martin commentated with his knowledge of the track.

"He's hit the apex to 3, but oh dear he's wide, Nakajima in the wall, Nakajima spun into the wall head on, I presume he's out of the race", said Jonathon.

"No doubt there'd be suspension damage".

"Look there's debris on the racing line, Button is leaving the pits now with yellow flags in sector 1 again".

"Safety car deployed", said Martin as the icon SC went on the screen and on the timing screen in the commentary box.

"The race is neutralised, they have to keep to a set speed now, the new safety car rules come into play this year, in previous years they'd close the pit lane, but this has been scrapped for this season due to criticism from fans and teams, now it is just drive to a certain delta time", said Jonathon.

Lap 23, the safety peels off in the pits letting them go racing once again as they charge down to turn one, problems occur due to the lack of downforce this year as Massa and Piquet lock up their brakes on downshift. Massa locks his front tyres, but Nelson spins and is in the gravel and beached, his next retirement. Flavio is sat not impressed on the pit wall shaking his head.

"We go racing again and almost immediately we lose another driver, what could've caused that, Martin?"

"Well this is peculiar, it was like the engine locked the rear tyres, but I presume he didn't get enough heat in the brakes so he locked them on downshift".

"Now coming through turn 4, it's Button from Vettel, Massa, Kubica, Raikkonen, Rosberg, Piquet has spun off so Simon is in 7th, 8th is Theodore as they go through turn 8".

"Great performance from the celebrity drivers out there today 7th and 8th at the moment and no sign of Alvin though".

"We're on lap 45 and we see a Ferrari being pushed in the garage another retirement, its Massa, where's Raikkonen?"

"According to the timing screen he's been lapped a couple times".

"No points for Ferrari, dear oh dear they need those points".

"Well the order from Button's slow pit stop is now critical where Vettel is in all of this?"

"There in the background".

"Button is out", said Jonathon.

"Yes, but did he get all the fuel in, that looked a bit strange to me".

"So the order is Button from Vettel, Kubica, Barrichello in the second Brawn, can he catch them?"

"What drama building for the finish as we approach lap 55 and Kubica fancies 2nd place from a struggling Vettel".

"Surely he won't make a move here at turn 3, you have the pace to follow him to a more open corner, what are you doing Robert?"

"Has he made it stick?"

"No Vettel's broke early, they'll be contact surely".

"Oh dear yes there is, there goes Vettel, that was the last thing they wanted to do".

Vettel without a front wing understeers on the grass and loses control into the barrier.

"There goes Vettel, he's gone, oh there's also Kubica, and he's also out oh dear".

"Safety car out now surely, it'll end behind the safety car; the order will be Button, Barrichello, Simon, Hamilton, Glock, Alonso, Rosberg and Theodore completing the points scoring positions".

Simon locks his cold brakes behind Barrichello and goes off the track on the grass at the second to last corner; Simon immediately lifted off the throttle and was passed by Lewis.

"Here's team radio from Lewis".

"The Toyota went off the track in a line at the second to last corner, I overtook him, is that ok?"

"Understood Lewis, we'll confirm and get back to you".

Further communication wasn't picked up on the broadcast, but frantic activity on the McLaren pit wall with the race director informed of the incident, he informed the team to tell Lewis to hand the place back. Which he does, but Simon seems confused as he's read the rules on safety car periods and it states that overtaking is prohibited and slows down again to let Lewis through again. Lewis lets him through again and finishes the race in 4th place with Simon on the podium.

"It may not be racing speed, but a win's a win and it is the chequered flag for Jenson Button, he wins in a race he thought he'd have to sit out with the demise of Honda followed by Rubens Barrichello, it's a Brawn 1-2 in Australia, but wait don't we need to know what's going on with Simon and Hamilton, they had a problem with the safety car rules after Simon went off and Hamilton overtook him, but he let him through, will the stewards look at it?"

"Probably, that's a strange one, anyway great win for Button".

"Simon's team radio", said Martin.

"What do I do about the problem behind the safety car at the end, am I going to be investigated?" asked Simon.

"We don't know Simon, we'll have to wait for instruction by the stewards, but we know what happened so all we need to do is tell it how it is and we'll be fine, on a lighter note, great drive though, a podium in your first race and 6 points, Glock is 5th and scores us 4 points grand total 10 points, we're second in the constructors thank you for a good start despite qualifying, which I'm extremely sorry for, it must've been bad for you emotionally", replied Tadashi.

"I think the stewards will look into it", said Martin.

After the podium proceedings and Press conference; the team were summoned to the stewards' office again to investigate the safety car confusion, they told their side of the story, but the stewards seemed to be convinced however by McLaren's side which was told differently. After weighing both sides of the story it was decided that Simon overtook Lewis behind the safety car and is given a 25 second time penalty and strips him of his podium and any points leaving him in 11th.

"Simon, can I talk to you a moment?" asked Jeanette.

"Sure".

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but we've been stripped of the podium".

Simon's jaw dropped, "Are you serious?"

"No, I'm sorry, the stewards decided it".

"Oh that sucks, do I still score?"

"No we ended in 11th".

"Oh, why me? First I get excluded from qualifying; now I get stripped of a podium".

"The team are going to appeal this decision, we'll know by Malaysia whether it was successful or not".

"Ok, Malaysia, tell me about the climate and circuit".

"Shouldn't you know? Humid, hot and unpredictable weather, in fact there is a threat of rain throughout the race weekend, the track is medium to high downforce with the wide sweeping turns and change of direction, it's going to be a tough race especially whatever the weather".

"Ok, make sure I get plenty of liquid in me before the race".

"Will do, I will remind you and encourage you to use the drink bottle button on the steering wheel if you feel thirsty".

"That's the end of our coverage of the Australian Grand Prix; we'll be back in only 7 days time in Malaysia where the weather can change the landscape of a race, we'll see you there, goodbye", said Jake closing the broadcast.

Dave gathered them outside the paddock; he saw that Simon was upset about something.

"What's wrong Simon?"

"The stewards took away my podium".

"I'm sorry Simon, why is that?"

"Apparently I overtook Hamilton behind the safety car, but I didn't do it intentionally, I went off the track with cold tyres and he passed me, he then slowed down and I overtook him because I thought he had a problem or the team told him to let me through, but the team are appealing so hopefully the decision will be reversed".

"Ok, but you drove well regardless, hey Theo; you scored a couple of points".

"Yes I did Dave, I'm proud of myself".

Simon looked uneasy, but decided to tell Theodore what the reversal of the stewards decision might mean, "Look Theo if my appeal is successful I'll be reinstated in third which means every driver below me would move down a spot so you'd be eighth and score one point".

"I know, but I'm fine with a point if your appeal is successful".

"Thanks Theo".

The Chipmunks leave the paddock for their respected hotels and Dave to his own, while the Chipettes were given separate rooms in the respectable hotels to avoid any press speculating on relationship status interfering with the day-to-day operations of Formula 1. Simon sat in his car with his head on his paw and feeling quite displeased by the turn of events. Jeanette sat in the car next to him and could see that he was depressed about the turn of events, "Don't worry Simon, our appeal will be answered and we'll be back in third place".

Simon gave a sigh, "I hope so".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Malaysia

After a quick sleep in Australia, the teams were boarding their flights to Malaysia for the next race, fortunately for Simon and Toyota the team were informed there was new evidence regarding the final safety car period. They arrived in Malaysia to the Sepang International Circuit in Kuala Lumpur to the stewards' office which was unusual for a Tuesday morning usually the driver is training in high intensity for the hard race. The team principal went in with Simon, he sat there while the evidence was being played to him it was the full communication of the McLaren pit wall to Lewis and it was revealed that Lewis told the stewards that the team never told him to let the Toyota overtake which gave Simon the 25 second penalty. After hearing this the stewards discussed it and concluded that Lewis Hamilton misled them and apologised for issuing the penalty, they also concluded that Simon is to be reinstated in 3rd place and declared that the suitable punishment for Lewis and McLaren would be to disqualify him from the race which moves everyone from 4th place downwards a place up.

Leading up to the race there are dark clouds gathering around the track and Simon, Alvin and Theodore were looking at them.

"Hey Simon what's the possibility that it'll rain?"

"Well Alvin, looking at the clouds, a very high chance of monsoon weather we'll be lucky to see out the entire race dry".

"Do monsoons have thunder?" Theodore's body shook.

"Well monsoons are tropical storms so yes unfortunately".

"Well have a good race guys", Alvin wandered off to his BMW garage.

"I'm glad we cleared the mess that occurred at Australia, I knew I didn't overtake behind the safety car, it was all Lewis's doing".

"I believe he's apologised to the world on Thursday Simon".

"Well I'm 3rd, your 7th and Lewis Hamilton disqualified, most deserved penalty, but now let's just focus on this race now, Theo".

Whilst standing on the grid, they tried to keep cool despite the cloud cover lowering the temperature slightly. Martin Brundle does his world famous grid walk as he approaches Simon.

"A quick word Simon" Simon nodded.

"Simon, it must've been a difficult week to endure".

"Yeah indeed it was, I'm not going to go into details, you saw what happened in Australia, but hey I was on the podium in my first race hopefully I can be in this one".

"What are your radars saying about the rain?"

"Well for sure it'll rain, but this is Malaysia where the weather is so unpredictable, it might come on lap 10, 20 maybe 30, we don't know, some time in the race I guess".

"Ok thank you Simon".

Martin wandered further down the grid to Alvin who was sipping his drink bottle in 10th following Vettel's penalty.

"Alvin, up for a quick chat", Alvin took the straw out of his mouth and nodded.

"Second time been knocked out of Q2 what's your mindset on this race?"

"Make up as many positions as possible, rain is forecast and it's so hot here, I'm constantly drinking to stay hydrated".

"What's the team said to you regarding the rain?"

"The team have said that the rain is on its way as we speak so I think it means lap 8 or 9 maybe".

"Ok thank you Alvin", Martin left him to his thoughts as he wandered towards the tail end of the grid.

"Now I need a word to Theodore who had a miserable qualifying yesterday, he couldn't quite do a lot in Q1 and is in 20th", he approached Theodore's car on the grid.

"Theodore, there's talk that the car was set up for a wet race so it should do well right?" Theodore shook his head.

"That's not quite true, we struggled in qualifying, it was a dry set up, but we can only adjust the flaps on the front to help us in the first stint, but no it's not a wet set up and if this rain comes then it should be fun".

"When is the rain expected?"

"My team say lap 15 to 20".

"Ok, did you think the car was capable of more?"

"Well for sure there was a chance to get through to Q2, the car isn't quite there yet, but remember, I missed out of getting into Q2 in Australia and we recovered in the points, it'll be tough today with the heat and rain, heavy rain coming so it should be an entertaining race".

"Ok thank you Theodore".

The grid is lined up ready for the grand prix and the fans look at the sky which is pretty dark and casting a shadow over the track as the sunlight is fading with gathering clouds. Theodore put his helmet on and sat in his car with his mechanics blowing cool air to cool the car and himself down as they prepare for the formation lap.

The grid is as follows:

On the front row we have Jenson Button and Simon Seville, first front row start for him. On row 2 its Timo Glock who's been promoted thanks to Vettel and Barrichello's grid penalties, joining him is Nico Rosberg. On row 3, Mark Webber and Robert Kubica also promoted. On row 4 Kimi Raikkonen and Rubens Barrichello starting 8th due to a gearbox change after qualifying. On row 5 Fernando Alonso and Alvin Seville he'll want a points finish today. On row 6 Kazuki Nakajima and Lewis Hamilton, the car still not like it was 12 months ago. On row 7 Sebastian Vettel, grid penalty for the collision in Australia, with Heikki Kovalainen joining him. On row 8 Sebastien Bourdais and Felipe Massa, he had a bad day in the office as he made a mistake in Q1 and stayed in the garage rather than better his time. On row 9 Nelson Piquet Jr and Giancarlo Fisachella and on the back row of the grid we have Adrian Sutil and Theodore Seville. They took the tyre warmers off the 20 cars on the grid as they set off on their formation lap and drama already as Robert Kubica is slow to get away.

"As the grid is going for their formation lap we'll hand you over to Martin Brundle and Jonathon Legard".

"Everyone got off the line apart from Kubica as he slowly bunches the rest of the pack up, here's team radio from him".

"There's a strange noise from the engine", said Robert to his race engineer.

"Strange noise from the engine, oh dear he may not start", said Martin.

"Well I guess he'll be nice and dry before this rain comes", said Jonathon.

"Look he's taken up his spot on the grid, he will start let's see if he can get it off the line".

"We now wait patiently for the start of the second race of the 2009 F1 season, 1 light, 2 lights, 3 lights, 4, 5 … and we're away, Button's making a move also Kimi Raikkonen and Alonso, but Nico Rosberg has made a storming start, he's side by side with Button and passes him and Nico Rosberg leads the Malaysian Grand Prix".

Heikki Kovalainen is found in the gravel trap as the first retirement of the race.

The action is happening up and down the field as Button is sizing up a move on the heavily fuelled Renault of Alonso through turn 13.

"Button making a move, beautiful move, turn 13", exclaimed Martin.

The camera spots Robert Kubica's stricken BMW with smoke billowing out the engine.

"Well he did say he had a problem with the engine, remember they have eight engines to last them the season and if you go blow them up in the first few races it'll really hurt you later on with the impending ten place engine change penalties".

"There are gathering clouds to our right".

"Team radio for Raikkonen", said Martin.

"Watch for the rain, Kimi, we hear the storm coming".

"We'll watch for the rain also Ferrari, oh team radio from Theodore".

"It's dark, it's like night-time, and it looks like this storm is going to be bad".

"Copy Theo, copy that visibility poor, where is it Theodore?"

"_(Downshifting)_ Turns 5 and 6", replied Theodore.

"Ok Theodore understood".

"Visibility bad at turns 5 and 6, I've never heard that from a driver on only the 4th lap of a race before".

"The cloud cover is so severe no light is getting to the track making it darker than it should be".

On Lap 7 Alonso out-broke himself and is passed by Kimi Raikkonen and is on the defence from Mark Webber.

Positions at the moment are: Rosberg, Simon, Button, Barrichello, Glock, Nakajima, Raikkonen then Alonso outside the points in 9th.

"Remember the top 8 cars score points, but the race must run to 75% race distance for full points to be given, if this storm brings monsoon like conditions then that'll jeopardise the race, if less than 75% of race distance is completed then half points will be rewarded".

"Only four races have been abandoned before 75% in the history of Formula One", said Jonathon.

"I was part of one in 1991 in Adelaide where the race was just impossible and was called after only 14 laps", said Martin.

"You didn't qualify for the race though?"

"Well, no I did struggle that weekend, but I'm glad I didn't qualify for the race, the conditions were terrible".

On Lap 12 rain still hasn't hit the circuit as the leading cars come in for their first pit-stop for fuel and tyres, Rosberg and Simon come in the pits with Button inheriting the lead followed by Barrichello then Glock.

"Pit radio from Theodore", said Jonathon.

"Theodore, how's the track?"

"_(Downshifting in turn 6) _It's still very dark in turns 5 and 6, in fact turns 13 up to 14 is looking a bit dull now, I think rain is on its way".

"Ok understood, looking at our weather radar, rain is coming in 10 minutes, intensity 1 to 2 to start off with, but the rain will be here to stay when it comes, so try to make up places before the rain comes".

"Ok", said Theodore.

"Pit radio from Alvin, boy this is a busy day for the pit wall".

"Alvin, we have information from our radar it says rain is expected in 12 minutes intensity 2".

"_(Hitting rev limiter in 7__th__gear) _Right, rain in 12 minutes I copy".

"Just tell us when conditions are inoperable on the slick tyre; we'll change to intermediates ok".

"_(Downshifting) _Ok", said Alvin.

"We're on lap 15, order is Button, Barrichello, Glock, Simon, Rosberg, Nakajima, Raikkonen, Vettel then Massa with Alonso 10th", said Jonathon.

"Team radio from Kimi", said Martin.

"Do you think it'll rain, Kimi?"

"I think so, I'm coming in".

"What? You can't be serious", exclaimed Martin over commentary.

"Ok Kimi we're out in pit lane, box in this lap".

"If Kimi is taking a gamble with the wet tyre, he must be crazy, they will just shred those up in 3 laps".

"Kimi's in".

"Let's see what they have".

"Those are wets; Ferrari making a gamble which I believe will come to bite them, they need standing water to survive".

On lap 17 Kimi Raikkonen on full wet tyres are just too slow for any advantage.

"Where is the rain? We're going to destroy the tyres".

"Ok Kimi rain hasn't come quickly enough, box in this lap".

"Kimi Raikkonen dropping back ever quicker; this stop won't help either".

"He's back to slick tyres, oh dear, what a waste of a set of wets".

On lap 18 there are spits of rain on the visor of Alonso and Hamilton who is in 10th and 11th place respectively.

"Alonso still hasn't pitted and Webber is behind Hamilton this is going to be fun and is that rain on the camera lens?"

"Looks like it, oh where has Alonso gone?"

"Oh dear there goes Alonso on the grass".

Alonso hit a damp part of the track and skated on the gravel and onto the grass, but managed to limp back on the track down in 14th place behind Theodore. Hamilton going through turns 12 and 13, his McLaren with the lack of down-force is hurting them in terms of grip in wet conditions as Webber makes a move in a car which has more grip than the McLaren has.

"You can see now that the McLaren is slow in the wet".

"Yeah this is where the problem with not enough down-force is really hurting them, Webber with more grip could overtake in turn 12".

"We're on lap 19 now; I think the rain has come now".

"Yeah I think it's worth a gamble on full wets".

"It never rains; it pours in Malaysia, team radio from Glock".

"I think it's time for intermediate tyres".

"Ok Timo understood do you want to pit at the end of this lap?"

"Yes, I pit now".

"Ok Timo, pit this lap".

"Oh hang on everyone's coming in now the track has completely darkened, but Button hasn't pitted that's brave".

"Full wet tyres apart from Glock".

"It has to rain now for this to work for them otherwise Glock will comfortably lead this race".

"We have team radio from Simon".

"When's the rain coming?"

"Apparently it's arrived, but not very heavy at the moment, intensity 1 at the moment, but I can hear rumbles of thunder in the distance, it is coming soon Simon, just hold station on slicks for the time being".

"How much fuel have I got?"

"You have 12 laps of fuel onboard".

"Ok, I'll try saving fuel".

"Ok understood".

On lap 23, the rain is increasing in intensity as Sebastien Bourdais has some aquaplaning at turn 5.

"Oh dear Bourdais almost lost the back end, now you can see the rain coming down, intermediates are the desired tyre at the moment".

"We have team radio from Bourdais".

"We need to pit; I almost lost the car in turn 5, intermediates this lap".

"Ok Sebastien, intermediates copy, box in this lap".

"He was on slick tyres no wonder he had trouble keeping the car on track".

"Button pits now for intermediate tyres".

Button exits his pit box and the broadcast suddenly cuts off and back on as the lightning is intensifying and knocked the signal out temporarily with a huge rumble of thunder.

"More bolts of lightning hit the circuit, a couple hit the top of the grandstand".

"Is it worth the gamble on full wet?"

"Depending on how quickly this storm arrives I doubt it at the moment given how hot the track is still, the tyres will just burn themselves up".

"We have team radio from Button".

"Where is the pit stop window for full wet?"

"Ok Jenson the storm is coming in approximately 8 minutes and for a minimum of 30 minutes the intensity will be 2-3 may increase to 3 so in 5 laps I'd pit for wets".

"Wow 30 minutes".

"Oh dear that doesn't sound good".

"Its monsoon season in Malaysia it was threatening and it came as expected".

Through pit stops for inters and wets, Alvin has found himself behind Button with Glock in 3rd.

"Ok Alvin you're in 2nd position so hold this position".

"Really we're in 2nd wow, who's in 3rd?"

"Timo is in 3rd on intermediates, we're on intermediates too so we should be ok unless the rain intensifies".

On lap 28 the storm has come as intensity 3 rain hits the full track as the drivers on intermediate tyres start feeling their cars lifting on the surface of the water.

"We have team radio from Alvin".

"Alvin, the storm has come, pit this lap for full wets, pit in this lap for full wets".

"I'll try, but my car is sliding everywhere".

"Ok, be careful".

"We also have team radio from Simon".

"Uh guys I have very little contact patch on track right now I need full wets, I'm aquaplaning".

"Ok understood, pit this lap".

"You need oars not tyres", commented Jonathon.

Everyone dives in pit lane as a massive bolt of lightning hits the top of the main grandstand as a huge rumble of thunder roars across the circuit making the commentary team stand in the commentary box in shock.

"We have team radio from Theodore as he exited the pits".

"Oh my goodness did you hear the thunder? I have never heard thunder that loud before".

"Yeah we heard it Theodore be careful out there, track conditions are not good".

"The conditions are seriously getting dangerous now; anyone who's on intermediates will effectively float off the road".

As Button starts his 31st lap the rain has made a river out of turn one.

"You can see now the conditions are appalling".

"Safety car conditions now surely, possibly even red flag".

"They're tip toeing now around the track".

"Safety car is out now".

"There's so much standing water I wonder if it's even feasible to continue at this rate, Ted has news in the pit lane".

"Yes, I do and the information I can get without getting too wet is that the rain isn't going away any time soon and the conditions are set to get worse, remember a couple years ago Martin this is about as much rain as in the Nurburgring which was the last time they…"

Ted paused as Team radio for Bourdais displayed on his device.

"Red flag the race, they need to red flag the race, undriveable, undriveable", said Bourdais in his radio.

Marshalls held out the red flag to indicate that the race has been stopped to the drivers and spectators.

"Oh there you go, the race has been stopped".

"Thanks Ted, that's it the race has been suspended, they will now form on the grid and wait to see if the conditions are going to get even worse like Ted said or there'd be a chance that the race can be resumed we shall see".

"Team radio to Alvin", said Martin.

"Ok Alvin, the race has been suspended we're in P2 right now, Glock is in 3rd, we need to just form on the grid, I'll bring an umbrella to you to keep you dry".

"Ok, I hope the race doesn't resume, the track conditions were horrible".

"Ok understood".

"Let's see now who's on the grid, we have Button, Alvin, Glock, Simon, Barrichello, Webber, Hamilton and Rosberg as our top 8, then we still have Massa, Bourdais who wanted it stopped, Alonso, Nakajima, Piquet and that's it, hmm where's Raikkonen?"

"I don't see Vettel, Sutil or Theodore".

Kimi was seen in the Ferrari garage in his shorts and t-shirt getting a can of Coca-cola from the fridge.

"Hey look there he is, with an ice-cream and a nice cold can of Coca-cola, what's going on?"

"Oh team radio to Kimi as the race was stopped".

"Kimi, we have to retire the car".

"Why?"

"The rain has shorted the KERS unit in the car, might cause an engine problem so we need to as soon as you reach turn 14, drive in the pits and retire the car".

"Ok".

Replays of three victims to the conditions, Vettel, Sutil and Theodore were displayed on the screen at the circuit spinning in the gravel.

"Oh they spun off before the red flag oh dear, well you can't help that, when the water isn't clearing you're a passenger I'm afraid", said Martin.

After an hour the rain was still intense as the light was fading into the night and the race organisers had to call it there at 31 completed laps, the race will not restart.

"Well there you have it, officially the race has been abandoned so this is the fifth time this has happened so half points are rewarded", said Martin.

"Jenson Button has won the Malaysian Grand Prix", as Jenson sat in his car listening to his team tell him race is not going to restart so he's declared the winner.

The race positions were confirmed as Button, Alvin, Glock, Simon, Barrichello, Webber, Hamilton and Rosberg to get the points. As they make their way to somewhere drier in the press conference room for the top three drivers and the paddock for the teams is moved inside as the rain is still present.

"This is the press conference for the 2009 Petronas Malaysian Grand Prix with Jenson Button for Brawn GP, Alvin Seville for BMW Sauber and Timo Glock for Toyota, well Jenson as you said it's never easy at the start and the calls you had to make with the changing of the weather conditions on the approach to your pit stop".

"Well, what a crazy race! It really was, um my start was pretty bad I had loads of over-steer in the car, I don't think I had heat in my rear tyres, I was in fourth and got back up to third eventually got back to the front and I was pretty happy with that, our pace was good, but the rain started. Choosing the tyres was very difficult because normally here when it rains it pours, but it didn't to start off with. We went for the full wet tyre, but that destroyed itself so saw Timo flying behind us with the inter so we put the inter on and saw him go past and his tyres were completely balled, it was raining at the back so he was really struggling quite a bit and had to pit so I got one lap in with the inter with reasonable pace and was able to come in and put the wet tyre on and come out in front. A very interesting race and I haven't yet seen the chequered flag without a safety car in front".

"Well Jenson we'll come back to and congratulations on a third win in your career, Alvin Seville first podium for you, your brother was on the podium last race, but difficult circumstances at the end of that race".

"Yeah indeed, I'm glad the situation was resolved so quickly because to be fair to my brother he drove his heart out in Australia and deserved that 3rd place".

"Now tell us about your race today, Alvin".

"What can I say? It was so tricky today with the changing conditions and in fact I'm still drenched from the torrential rain on the 29th lap I think that's when I was struggling to keep it on the track, the car was lifting off the track and I was on my team radio, I need to pit because I was on the intermediates as was Timo and so we both pitted and I came out ahead of Timo and then I went wide and he re-passed me, but the race apparently was classified on the 31st lap so I had 2nd place and Timo in 3rd".

"Ok thank you Alvin, Timo tricky conditions how important was tyres today?"

"Tyre selection was difficult because the track didn't feel wet enough for full wet at the start, but I was on the radio to the team asking them when the rain was coming and the team kept telling me couple minutes, I took a gamble for inters which paid off in the end, but when the rain really come down I pitted for full wet and the team told me I was leading then I saw Button fly past and I was in 2nd, lining up on the grid I was 2nd, but now I'm up here in 3rd so hopefully I stay 3rd when I leave this room to the team".

"Ok thank you Timo".

"Right to confirm the results which the points will look rather unusual, Button gets 5 points, Alvin getting 4, Glock gets 3, Simon getting 2.5 points which will look interesting all season long, Barrichello getting a couple of points, Webber gets 1.5 points, Lewis Hamilton getting a point though his points from Melbourne no longer stand and Nico Rosberg with half a point, we'll see you in Shanghai for the Chinese Grand Prix", said Jake to round off the coverage.


End file.
